Sentimientos
by Marianita-chan
Summary: ...Como seres vivos, hay ciertas 'cosas', 'sensaciones' que se nos escapan de las manos, que no podemos controlar, que no sabemos frenar: todo eso, son los sentimientos... — ...Allí estaba ella, como muchas otras tardes, o puede que como ninguna. Con los mismos ojos, o quizás con mucho más brillo, quizás más segura... [Reto Drabble "¡Dame mi palabra!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


[Este Drabble Participa en el Reto Drabble "¡Dame mi palabra!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]

Una idea que pude refinar en mi pequeña semana de descanso, en la cual viejas ideas salieron a la luz y me di a la libertad de inspirarme con el aire puro de las vacaciones veraniegas (en las cuales ni un bronceado he pescado, sólo resfriados, que suerte la mía)

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón me pertenecen.

 **Rated T:** Ya saben que me encanta prevenir, aunque nadie tome en cuenta la letrita que se supone te dice la rudeza del texto, que se le va hacer. Algo de romance, con una que otra palabra por la cual pongo la 'T', pero bueno, nada que no hayan venido venir de Marianita-chan (?). Espero les agrade.

La pareja principal será **Avatar Korra** & **Iroh II** ¡Es tan hermoso! Espero les guste. Nunca me cansaré de escribir Irorra (Coloquialmente _Korroh_ ), jamás dejaré de amarlos, son mi pareja crack.

Espero que lo disfruten.

…

 **Sentimientos**

Escrito por Marianna B.

Desde el principio de la historia humana se ha intentado de dar nombre a todo aquello que experimentamos como seres vivos, pero hay ciertas 'cosas', 'elementos, 'sensaciones' que se nos escapan de las manos, que no podemos controlar, que no sabemos frenar: todo eso, son los sentimientos.

El sentimiento es definido arcaicamente como la percepción de la mente enfocándose en un determinado estado emocional, influenciada por factores neurofisiológicos.

Pero para el buen aclamado Señor del Fuego Iroh II, toda esa palabrería barata puesta en tinta fina sobre el más caro de los pergaminos, era falacia; en aquel momento, todo lo que pasaba por su mente era indescriptible, por un instante incluso sintió que el aire le faltaría, que moriría, que el suelo que sostenía sus pies desaparecería y él caería por un abismo, un camino vertical oscuro como la noche, en donde su cuerpo acabaría sordamente, sin que nadie lo siguiera.

Allí estaba ella, como muchas otras tardes, o puede que como ninguna. Con los mismos ojos, o quizás con mucho más brillo, quizás más segura. Nunca podría describirla a ella tampoco, habían planificado aquella tarde desde que se supo de la noticia, desde que ella estaba encerrada los típicos cuarenta días cuidando del retoño, tardes dedicadas al detalle de aquel momento.

Hoy, una parte de él y ella respiraba la frescura del jardín, donde los rayos le darían directamente al rostro por primera vez, y no a través de una ventana. Hoy, más feliz que en todo su primer mes de vida, mamaría con la sensación de algo de libertad, en la privacidad de su pequeña familia.

Los dos tercios del año que ella había cambiado, no habían afectado en nada su belleza, de hecho, la habían aumentado, a sus ojos, de eso no había duda, pero veía precavido mejor no comentar nada, por muy atractiva que fuera su antes y su después: caderas y pechos más marcados, y ahora, esa nueva luz que se asomaba en los ojos de la pareja. Sus pies eran ahora más fuertes, soportaron una buena cantidad de gramos de más, su cabello era más largo, se había negado a cortarlo tras saber de la buena nueva, por tradición, y ahora, rebasaba la mitad de la espalda.

Incluso con el tierno chiquillo en brazos, su cuerpo añoraba la soledad acompañada de su habitación, donde podría proclamarla como hace mucho no lo hacía, y todo su ser quería hacerla saber que era cada día más preciosa. Juró afilar más su mirada para dedicarla con más fervor a todos aquellos que quisieran degustar sus ojos en el tesoro de la Nación, o su pequeño, pensó, quizás añadiría un gruñido, para marcar más el territorio.

Al llegar a su lado, el diminuto moreno se carcajeó por la intensidad de la mirada de sus progenitores, los dos sonrieron, se besaron, separándose por los jalones que el heredero daba a lo que en sus manitas atrapado estaba, reclamaba sus apapachos por igual.

— Es idéntico a ti — Proclamaron al unísono.

…

 **Fin del Drabble**

…

Esta era una idea que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo xD y al fin ha salido a la luz, sin importar nada, me siento orgullosa de mi invento, no sé, tiene mucha de la esencia que siento que escaseaba en mi interior desde hace mucho, me siento feliz.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones al leerlo como yo al escribirlo?

No olviden que yo no fui quien escribió la Ilíada ni la Odiosea, soy una simple escritora de tiempo parcial. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¿Un review lindo?)_ No acepto ofensas, ni a mi persona ni al fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor.

Para aquellos que están por aquí sólo por el Reto o cualquier otro: por favor, si la pareja no es su favorita, enfocarse en la técnica narrativa u otros elementos, para que su comentario sea constructivo, enfoquémonos en crecer como escritores y personas.

" _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo: sólo mías."**_

Marianna B.


End file.
